


Chapter 6- Revelations

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: An Angel’s Whim [7]
Category: Supernatural, The Walking Dead
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22562590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Negan x Mary, dean x reader - Relationship
Series: An Angel’s Whim [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1413130
Kudos: 1





	Chapter 6- Revelations

Neither Sam, nor Dean, had seen or heard anything from you all afternoon. Come dinner time, you finally slipped out, and Dean could tell that something was off. You had done your hair, and makeup, and were wearing one of the outfits that Mary had bought you. “Going out, sweetheart?” Negan smirked. “You wanna come with me and Mary for drinks?”

Dean shot Negan a look, not only for planning to go out with his mother (again), but for suggesting you go with. You shook your head and gave him a wink. “I don’t need to scare people off, now do I?” You laughed, even though you knew it was fake.

“You planning on hooking up with someone?” Sam asked, glancing at his brother for a moment, seeing the emotions on his face.

You shrugged. “I don’t plan on it, but if it happens, it happens.” You told him, sitting down once you had your food. “Why?”

Dean clenched his jaw, jealousy flowing through him. “You want us to come with you?” He offered. “Play wingman?”

That just added to the pain that you felt deep down. “Thanks. I’m good.” You told him. There was a tension in the air that was chipping at you. “You know what, I’ll get something to eat out.” You pushed your plate away, wanting to be far away from Dean Winchester. Getting up, you walked off.

He stared after you for a moment before chasing you down. “Wait.” Dean’s voice echoed on the stairwell that you were standing on. When you turned and looked at him, the warmth was missing in your eyes. It was replaced with a sadness, and hurt. “What’s going on?” He asked quietly.

“Why would you care?” You asked, willing yourself not to cry.

“What?” He looked confused. “Why wouldn’t I?”

You crossed your arms over your chest. “I heard you, Dean. Don’t worry. I get it.” You shook your head. “I’ll stop flirting. It’s clear you don’t feel the same.” Shrugging, you sighed. “I’ll be back later. Maybe.” Your eyes were downcast as you spoke. “Nothing will ever happen between us, because I don’t look the way you’d like. That’s fine. We all have our types.”

Dean stared at you, then he realized what you were talking about. You’d heard him. Somehow, you heard what he told Sam. His face fell and he closed his eyes for a minute. “Let me get my keys, and I’ll take you out for a drink. I think I need to clear things up.” He told you. “Please.” His green eyes begged you to give him the chance.

“Fine.” You told him, sighing. “I don’t know why I’m agreeing to this, though.”

“Because you like me.” He smirked, making you want to smack him upside the damn head.

* * *

Negan was up getting them each another round of beers while Mary sat at the table. She was playing her turn on a word game against Dean when a man approached her. “Are you here alone?” He asked, smiling. He wasn’t unattractive, but Mary really wasn’t interested. “It would be a shame if you were.”

“She ain’t.” Negan growled, making Mary smile at him, amused. “Now beat it.”

Once the man was a bit away, she shook her head at him. “Why, Negan. Are you jealous?” She teased him. “After all, you did take that pretty redhead home last time.” Sipping her beer, she watched the amusement in his eyes.

He licked his lips and sat down. “Here I was thinkin’ you were here for me.” He smirked. “Go on. I’m sure pretty boy could show you one hell of a time.”

She laughed. “I have a feeling I’d be teaching him a thing or two.”

Negan grinned. “Oh, I’ll keep that in mind, sweetheart.” He took a swig and leaned back, getting comfortable. “But, I believe you wanted to know all about ‘big bad Negan’, and that’s why we’re here, right?”

“We can start there. The night is young.”

“And so are we.” He nodded.

* * *

The whole ride to the bar was awkward. You stared out the window, keeping close to the door. You thought that maybe you should have simply left while he was getting his keys or something, but you still lived with them. You had no idea how long you’d be there, either.

You were confused when you pulled into the parking lot of a convenience store, and parked right in front. Glancing at Dean, you silently questioned what you were doing there. He chuckled. “I said I’d buy you a drink. I never said from where, sweetheart.”

“Oh.” Was all you managed. He grinned and got out, heading inside. As he walked into the store, you bit your lip. You couldn’t help but admire how he looked in his jeans.

When he came out not long after, you quickly looked away, blushing. The last thing that you wanted was to have him see his face all pink. Dean put the drinks in the backseat, and slid back in. “Let’s get going.”

“Where are we going?” You asked him, glancing his way.

“You’ll see.”

* * *

“So, where did we leave off?” Mary smiled, trying to keep the tone light, despite the fact that she knew things were probably going to get tough to talk about. Talking about painful things was something she knew about.

His eyes were on her as he took a swig and thought out what came next in his little story. “Well, when she was yellin’ at me, tellin’ me how their parents will complain and all that… and down she went.” He sighed. “Just collapsed.” Negan was staring at his beer. Mary saw past the ‘big bad’ part, and just saw Negan. She allowed him to take his time, not rushing him.

* * *

Dean drove them out to a field, parking in the grass. “We’re going…cow tipping?” You teased, making him laugh.

“No, come on.” He slid out after cutting the engine, moving to the back to grab the drinks. “Come on. Please? You agreed.” He chuckled, looking at you from where he was leaning in.

“Fine!” You smiled, shaking your head. Getting out, you followed him to the front. “Isn’t that kinda hot?” You asked as Dean got up on the hood. “And you’re like- in love with this car. I didn’t think you’d ever le–”

He waved you off. “Just stop talkin’ and get up here.”

Sighing, you turned, sliding backwards onto the hood. You got comfortable next to him, leaning back on the windshield. “Alright. I’m here.” Turning your head, you gave him a slight smile. “Start talking. And remember…I can so kick your ass.”

“Oh, don’t worry. I remember.” He laughed, handing you a beer.

* * *

Negan downed the rest of his beer, he took a breath. “I rushed her to the hospital. Worried fuckin’ sick, ya know?” He glanced at her and she gave him a comforting smile. “Got real bad news, hit me hard. So, what did I do? I ran off to the woman I’d been seeing.”

“Ran to comfort?” She asked gently.

He chuckled. “If you want to call it that. Told her the mrs had cancer.” Licking his lips, he went on. “She ended the affair. Angry as shit.” He chuckled lightly. “Accused me of ‘manipulating’ her. Which was complete fuckin’ bullshit if you ask me. She was in bed with me because she wanted to be.”

Mary nodded. “You’re right.” His eyes shot to her, a bit shocked at that. “I think that she was mad because she didn’t want that. The emotional side.” She shrugged one shoulder.

* * *

Dean popped the top off his beer and took a swig before talking. “I lied.” He shrugged.

“You…lied?” You repeated. “You drove me all the way out here to tell me that you lied?”

“Well, that was part of it. The other part was I just didn’t like the thought of you running off and fucking some random asshole because I’d hurt you.” He told you. “I like you, a lot.” You thought he looked adorable with how innocent he seemed. “That usually doesn’t wind up being a good thing in our lives, not even close. And we don’t know how long you’ll be here. We could wake up tomorrow…and poof. You’re gone.”

You nodded, knowing that he was right. “I didn’t think about that.” Your voice was a quiet whisper.

He shifted so that he was facing you a bit more. “And then I saw you like this, and the way you looked at me…the way you sounded?” Your Y/E/C eyes met his green ones. “I realized I don’t give a damn.” He chuckled.

* * *

“Who the fuck knows. Anyways, I told the wife that the affair was over. I told her I only loved her, and that was true.” Negan told her. “She was angry with me. Said if that was actually true, it was oddly suspicious that I chose to stay with the ‘sick’ one.”

Mary shook her head and finished off her beer. “There is so much more to you than what meets the eye.” She smiled. “Thank you…for being open with me about all this.”

Negan smiled. “Enough sadness for tonight, sweetheart. Let’s get another round, and have a good fuckin’ time.”


End file.
